Cupid's Chokehold
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: AU. Everyone knows Cupid as that little, naked angel who shoots arrows and makes people fall in love. Sunny, Roxie and the Winchesters are about to find out Cupid is real and two of them are on Love's List. DeanxOC, SamxOC. Rated for language.
1. Stupid Cupid

**Summary: Cupid is considered a myth; a cuddly, little naked angel who makes people fall in love. Sunny, the Winchesters and Roxie are about to find out that Cupid is, indeed, real and it's got a "Love-List" with two of their names on it.**

_A/N: I know, that was quick, right? Haha, yeah, I've had a lot of time on my hands lately AND a crap-load of inspiration. So, enjoy!_

"**Cupid's Chokehold"**

**Chapter 1- Stupid Cupid**

"Do we have to do this? I don't see why we can't just go to the bar." Dean complained, as Sunny took his hand and pulled him out of the Impala.

It had been 4 months since they stopped the apocalypse from happening and life had finally gone back on track for the Winchesters and Sunny. They even added a new member to their team, Roxie Summers.

"Shut up, you crybaby, and grab the cooler." Sunny chuckled, lightly shoving his shoulder as he walked towards the backseat.

"I didn't even think you were into this kind of...thing." he grumbled, reaching into the back and pulling out a medium sized cooler.

Sunny scoffed and leaned against the car as he slammed the door shut.

"You know, just because I'm a bad-ass hunter who acts tough, doesn't make me any less of a girl. You bonehead." she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

He, suddenly, dropped the cooler and spun around, grabbing hold of her and pulling her close.

"You should be more careful with that tongue..." he warned, lightly grazing his bottom lip against hers.

She smiled, looking up at him, then caught it with her teeth to pull his face closer and kissed him, lustfully. He moved his hand to her face and quickly backed her into the car door. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, while her right hand gripped his shirt, against his ribs, pulling him hard against her. His hands traveled down the length of her body until he reached her ass, then squeezed her. Meanwhile, their tongues took turns grinding against each other and it wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat behind them that they stopped.

"Uhh, are we gonna get this little picnic going or are you two going to fuck all over the food?" Roxie asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sam stood beside her, chuckling, with his hands buried in his front pockets. Sunny smiled at Dean then shoved him backward as she maneuvered around him. He sighed and picked up the cooler, making sure to keep it at crotch length as he walked.

"What do ya know, Sam...your girlfriend is also a C-Block." he muttered as he walked by them.

Roxie and Sam laughed at Dean's expense and proceeded to follow them to the picnic area. Roxie had stuck around after the situation with Damian was taken care of. Not only because Sunny was her best friend, and begged her to stay, but because of Sam. Since the moment she saw him she felt a connection to him and after he saved her from bleeding to death, they began dating. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten as far as she would've liked. He seemed to become distant whenever they'd get in that heated moment, where they'd be inches from getting laid. He'd make some excuse as to why he didn't want to move too fast and they'd end up going to sleep instead. She didn't understand it but she gave him that space, in hopes he would get over that stage and make a damn move.

They set up their spot on the grass and were preparing the food when, from behind them, came a voice.

"Sunshine Thornhart." a female voice greeted.

She turned around and saw a woman standing there, smiling at her. Her hair was golden blonde and fell over her shoulders in big curls. Her big blue eyes popped against her soft, cream colored skin. She looked very young, no older than Sunny herself. She wore a cute, light pink, summer dress that fell just above her knees.

"Uh, yeah. Who's askin'?" Sunny demanded, suspiciously.

The woman's smile brightened as she cleared her throat and spoke her name.

"My name is Adrianna and I am your personal Cupid." she replied.

The gang stared at her blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. Sunny squinted at her as she chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry...you're my what?"

The woman, claiming to be Cupid, threw her arms behind her back and folded her hands, her smile never faded.

"Your Cupid. I'm here to match you with your soul-mate!" she squealed, excitedly.

"Okay, wait...Let's pretend for a moment that I actually believe you...I'm already with someone so..." Sunny motioned to Dean by hovering her hands over his chest and torso.

"Oh- but that's _Dean_ Winchester." Adrianna frowned.

Sunny raised an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly.

"Yeeeah, I know." she said.

Adrianna huffed, softly, and quickly placed her hands on her hips. She seemed to be thinking to herself. She looked up at Sunny again and what she said had everyone dropping their jaws.

"But, you're supposed to be matched with _Sam _Winchester."

"Wait, what? No, no, no- I'm not in love with Sam, no offense, Sammy." Sunny protested.

"None taken." Sam replied, shrugging.

He knew what she meant. He and Sunny had more of a sibling relationship, they loved each other as family, not as soul-mates.

"Yeah, she's in love with me." Dean added, smirking at her.

"Sorry, but I was given a list of matches and you two were on it...together." Adrianna sighed, shaking her head.

"There's no way that's correct." Roxie spoke up. "It _must_ be a typo or something. Whoever made the list must've gotten them confused."

Adrianna chuckled, amusingly, at her.

"My dear, the creators of the list never makes mistakes." she said. "Now, come! I haven't got all day, you two aren't the only ones meant to be today!"

She grabbed Sunny by the hand and dragged her over to Sam, where she took his hand and the moment the two hunters looked at each other, the damage was done. Suddenly, any feelings they had for anyone but each other, simply melted away and instantly, they fell in love.

The two stared at each other for a moment, their breathing patterns shifted and they felt their knees shake and their stomaches do flip-flops. Sam blushed and smiled, shyly, at her. She smiled back and exhaled shakily.

"Holy..." she breathed.

"...wow." he whispered.

"Well, there you have it." Adrianna chirped, after observing her work.

Sam leaned closer to kiss her but was interrupted when she was yanked away from him.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean cried.

Sam blinked, repeatedly and shook his head.

"Oh, God, Dean...I'm so sorry! I didn't...I mean, I couldn't-" he stammered, blushing some more.

"Me neither." Sunny said, with lust.

Dean shot her a look but she couldn't take her eyes off Sam.

"Hey!" he called to Adrianna, who turned to leave.

She spun around and faced him.

"You can't just pop up out of nowhere and mess with people's relationships and lives like this! She's meant to be with me!" he insisted.

He released Sunny and walked over to Adrianna, his anger was evident.

"You have to reverse it...NOW!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I can't!" she said, becoming serious. "I don't make the rules and I don't make the lists. Every Cupid is given a 'Love' list and it's our job to match the couple on them." she added.

"Oh, C'mon! Isn't there, like, a Cupid Divorce Court or somethin'?" Dean asked, almost whining.

He looked back at Sunny to find her and Sam making out, passionately. Their tongues swirled in each others mouths, sliding up and around. They moaned softly against each others lips, burying their hands in each others hair and pulling at each others clothes. Sunny pulled away, slightly, to nibble on Sam's bottom lip, smiling deviously.

"That's our kiss." Dean mumbled, sadly.

He couldn't be mad at them for doing something the spell was forcing them to do but GOD how he wanted to beat the crap out of Sam for kissing his woman like that. _His_ woman, dammit!

Roxie became upset, after watching the two go at it with such passion. She questioned why he'd want to take it slow with her while two seconds of being in love with Sunny and he had his tongue shoved down her throat. A part of her realized it was only because of Cupid's spell but a bigger part was jealous and believed he had wanted Sunny from the very beginning.

"Alright, that's enough! Do I have to find a hose?" Dean exclaimed, yanking the two hormonal hunters apart again, this time not letting go.

"So? Is there a way we can talk to the creator of the list or what?" Dean demanded, glaring at Adrianna.

She bit her lip, thoughtfully. It was clear she knew a way to help them but was debating whether or not she wanted to. It was rare that people protested against the creator's decisions and demanded the spell be lifted.

"Okay...if you really think they made a mistake and want to appeal, you have speak to the ones who created the list; The Fates." she informed.

"The Fates...? As in, like, Hercules?" he asked, slanting an eyebrow.

"Not so much." she answered.

"Okay, so how do I do that?" Dean asked.

Adrianna giggled, softly and shook her head.

"It's not easy...but, it is possible if you do everything right and use the correct ingredients during the summoning." she explained.

"Fine, tell me what we need." he demanded, then looked at Sunny, who was giving goo-goo eyes to his brother. It made him sick to his stomache and he rolled his eyes.

_A/N: Yes, it's short but remember, it IS a short story. I'm not entirely sure just how many chapters it's going to be, but I promise it'll be hot, sweaty and awkward. Haha. _

_Please review. Let me know what you think of the idea so far._


	2. Romeo & Juliet

_Previously: While out on a picnic, the Winchesters, Sunny and Roxie are visited by a young woman claiming to be Sunny's Cupid. They're skeptical about it until she makes Sunny and Sam fall in love. Now: Things become more awkward as Dean and Roxie try to keep the two horn-balls apart while they figure out how to talk to the ones who made the list and put Sam and Sunny together, The Fates._

"**Cupid's Chokehold"**

**Chapter 2- Romeo & Juliet**

"So?" Dean asked, waiting for Adrianna to tell him how he can contact The Fates.

"How the gee-golly-heck am I supposed to know?" she frowned.

Dean looked at her in shock.

"Because...they're your boss. How could you not know where to find your boss?" he demanded.

"I never call them. They call me." she informed.

Dean sighed, heavily, then chuckled.

"Well, that's just great, isn't it?"

"You want me to research what?" Bobby asked, from the other end of Dean's phone.

"Cupid and The Fates. I need information about all that 'meant-to-be' love list crap." Dean said.

With no help from Cupid, Dean and Roxie dragged Sam and Sunny back to their hotel in Miami, Florida. The odd couple began to get antsy and grabby so they were handcuffed to separate chairs and turned away from each other.

"Uh, alright, can you tell me why I'm about to look up that stuff?" Bobby asked.

Dean glanced at Sunny. She huffed, pouting and burrowing her brows at him. He shook his head and continued his conversation.

"She payed our little Sammy and MY little Sunny a visit today." he muttered, putting emphasis on the word 'MY', directing it at Sam.

Sam smiled and pulled on the handcuffs, trying to break free.

"What are you saying-?" Bobby started.

Dean rolled his eyes, he didn't want to say it out loud.

"She made them fall in love." he growled.

There was a moment of silence on Bobby's end, then an amused chuckle.

"Wha-? Bobby are you laughing?" Dean demanded.

"No..no, just, uhh- Oh what hell, I am laughin'!" the older man snickered.

"Yeah, glad you find it so hilarious. Just call me back when you find something." Dean said, then hung up.

He turned to Roxie as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"He's on it." he informed.

Roxie nodded and pushed herself off the counter she was leaning against to walk towards him.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Dean shrugged.

"I guess we just keep them away from each other. We're gonna have to get another room for you two." he said.

She liked that idea, a lot.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go rent the room next door." she offered.

She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on then left the room. Dean stood in front of Sunny and unlocked her handcuffs, releasing her.

"'Bout time you let me go." she muttered, rubbing her wrist.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. You'll be sleeping handcuffed to our bed tonight." he smirked, placing the key on the counter. "God, I wish I could mean that in a kinky way."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he smiled.

"I know what we can do while we wait for Bobby to call back." he said.

He waited for Roxie to come back to share his idea with her. She walked into the room and gave him a quick nod.

"Our room is all set." she informed.

"Great. I got an idea." he sighed.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Alright, now...I don't know if this is gonna work but it's worth a try." he began.

"Just spit it out already!" Sunny groaned, rudely.

"I'm gonna try to re-ignite the spark between me and Sunny. When you and Sam go to your room, you can do the same." he suggested.

Roxie clicked her tongue and nodded, seemingly understanding.

"Yeeah, you're right- that's not gonna work." she said with a tight, half-smile.

Sunny giggled, making Sam giggle too. He couldn't stand being so far from her, even if it was just across the room. Sunny glanced over at him and caught him staring. She smiled brightly, her tongue poked out a little, between her teeth. He sighed, deeply, longing to touch her.

"Hey! It's not that bad of an idea! Besides, it's just until we get info on those crazy bastards who messed everything up." Dean cried, defensively.

"Alright, I guess I can try...but it's not like we were anywhere serious in our relationship. I doubt we even have a chance at making it work." Roxie muttered.

Sam looked up at her, sadly. Even thought he was in love with Sunny at that point, he still remembered everything beforehand. He felt bad for pushing her away whenever they'd start making progress. He realized, just then, just how affected she was by this whole situation.

"I'm willing to try." he said, softly.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled, softly.

Sunny looked up at Dean, her eyes big and doe-like.

"Me too." she said, stepping closer to Dean and grabbing his hand.

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her lower back as she threw her arms around his neck. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent, closing his eyes and praying his idea would work. Roxie knelt down in front of Sam and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he slid his free arm around her shoulders. Sunny rested her chin on Dean's shoulder and snuck a peek at Sam, who did the same to her.

It was late in the afternoon when Dean and Roxie began trying to remind their significant other of how they used to feel about them. Roxie and Sam were in the room next door and she wasn't getting any farther with Sam than Dean was with Sunny.

Dean handcuffed her to the bed, as promised, and sat in front of her on the bed.

"How do you feel right now?" he asked her.

"Sad." she replied, looking down.

She sat with her knees against her chest, her free arm rested on top of them.

"No, I mean, how do you feel about me?" he pressed. "When you look at me."

She looked up and gazed into his hazel eyes. She could see the desperation in his eyes, the eagerness to change her back. To make her love him again.

"I think you're an alright guy." she answered.

Dean exhaled sharply and pursed his lips. He had to remind himself that she couldn't help being this way. That it was all that idiot Cupid's fault. He decided to go on with his plan.

"You said you feel sad...why?" he asked, sighing.

"'Cause I miss Sunny." Sam answered, as Roxie had asked the same thing Dean asked Sunny, in the next room.

Sam had also been handcuffed to the hotel bed, laying sprawled on his stomach and being depressed.

"You...?" she scoffed, annoyed.

"Sam, these aren't your real feelings...now, focus!" she snapped. "Just try to remind yourself of that."

Sam sighed in exasperation and turned over so his back was facing her.

"I can't." he mumbled.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I love him." Sunny replied to another of Dean's 'why' questions.

"No, you don't, Sunny! You love me!" he yelled.

"I want to see Sam." she said, after a moment of silence.

"I want to hold her." Sam smiled as he thought about Sunny.

"I wanna kiss him..." Sunny continued.

"I wanna touch her." Sam whispered.

"I want him to-"

"ENOUGH!" both Dean and Roxie screamed, making the rooms shake with the power of their anger being surged at the same time.

Sunny looked around in confusion. She could've sworn she heard a weird, high-pitched noise when Dean hollered.

"Forget it, alright? Just fuckin' forget it, I give up!" Dean freaked, grabbing his jacket and his car keys.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, alertly.

He wasn't thinking of just leaving her there handcuffed, certainly not.

"Out. Away." he muttered.

"Hey, you can't just leave here like this." she shouted after him as he stormed out the door.

He completely ignored her and slammed the door shut. He started for the staircase and found Roxie standing outside her hotel room, smoking a cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked." he said, raising his eyebrows.

She shifted her eyes in his directions and chuckled, half-heartedly.

"I don't." she said, taking a drag.

Dean smiled, lightly and sighed.

"I'm gonna go get a drink...I'm not getting anywhere with _her_ and I need to be buzzed while dealing with this crazy shit." he said. "You wanna come with?"

Roxie paused for a second and looked back at her hotel room door.

"And leave them handcuffed to the beds?" she asked.

"Yup." he smiled, wider now, and nodded as he turned to walk to the Impala.

Roxie tossed her cigarette and followed him down the stairs, across the parking lot. She hopped into the passenger seat as Dean climbed in the driver's and together they rode to the nearest bar.

Back in Sunny's room, she waited for the sound of the Impala's engine turning then speeding down the street. When the coast was clear, she reached into her front pocket, with her free hand, and pulled out the handcuff key that Dean had carelessly left on the counter, unprotected. She unlocked the cuffs and shook them off, smiling to herself. It seemed Dean had forgotten two of her most famous qualities, smarts and stealth. She slowly opened the front door and peeked out. The Impala wasn't in its parking space and Dean was nowhere to be found. She quickly rushed to the room next door and tried the doorknob.

"Dammit." she hushed.

Roxie had locked the door.

She cursed under her breath and returned to her room to find another way in. She made her way to the back of the building, where the back porch was located. She stepped out onto the balcony and noticed there was a small ledge leading to Sam's back porch and room. It was extremely narrow but she was small enough to make it, their rooms weren't that far away from each other. Maybe about ten feet. She crawled over the rail, carefully, and tip-toed across the ledge, effortlessly.

She hopped over the rail of the next room's balcony and entered through the sliding glass door. The noise of the door closing again woke Sam up and he immediately turned to see what caused it.

"Sunny? But how did you..I thought-" he stammered, too happy for words.

She pulled out the key and dangled it in the air, smiling deviously. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Good ol' Dean." he said.

She walked over to his bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"God, I missed you." he whispered, writhing beneath her.

She chuckled in response and lowered her face down to kiss him, burying her hands in his hair. He moaned softly as her tongue found its way in his mouth, teasing at first, then deepening. He threw his free arm around her waist and pulled her close, his body pressed against hers. She pulled away to unlock his cuffs, leaving her neck exposed. He shot up and kissed a trail up her neck, alternating kissing with suckling. She exhaled, deeply, and freed him from the restraint. The second he became free, he jerked up and threw her on her back, while still between her legs. She grabbed his face, as he kissed her hungrily, and wrapped her legs around him. His hands slid down her ribs, sides, hips then her thighs, below her ass. They started grinding against each other, her hands lifted his shirt up over his chiseled abs and chest then his head.

He returned his lips to hers, his tongue plunging back in forcefully. She arched her back, pressing her upper body snuggly against his, as she matched his intensity. They took turns moaning into each others mouths, their tongues caressing one another and their teeth nibbling each others lip.

"Ohh, I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you." he moaned as she moved to his neck and licked him.

She pulled up and looked at him in confusion.

"Since we first met?" she asked, slanting an eyebrow.

"Uh...I mean at the park...yesterday...It was a figure of speech." he covered, shrugging and smiling nervously.

The right side of her lips curved up in a half-smile, exposing a pointed tooth.

"Riiight." she chuckled and kissed him, passionately.

The bar Dean and Roxie were at wasn't far from the hotel. They sat together at a table, ordering shots and beers, talking about how messed up their situation was.

"This sucks." Dean said, simply.

He took a swig of his beer then sighed.

"Things sucked for me way before this happened." Roxie muttered, peeling the label off her bottle.

He swallowed his beer and looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed and shrugged with a tight-lipped smirk on her face.

"Forget it, you don't wanna hear about my love troubles." she chuckled, softly, and stared at her half-empty beer.

By then, they were already buzzed and chatty so Dean didn't mind talking to her about whatever was bothering her.

"No, tell me. Maybe I can help you out." he insisted.

She exhaled deeply and shrugged a shoulder.

"Alright. Your brother won't sleep with me." she informed, bluntly, as he went to take another sip.

He, then, choked on the beer as it went down the wrong way and coughed, wheezily. Roxie laughed at his reaction.

"Told you." she sang, taking a sip from her bottle.

"No, sorry, I just didn't expect- He won't sleep with you? Why?" he asked, surprised.

Roxie may not have been who Dean wanted to be with but she was a gorgeous girl. It simply baffled Dean that Sam hadn't tapped that yet, especially knowing how much Sam really liked her.

"I donno...we've gotten thisclose to getting there but...he just backs off and makes some dumb excuse as to why he doesn't want to rush things." she muttered.

She looked up at him and pouted.

"Maybe he doesn't like me that way."

Dean swallowed another gulp and shook his head, vigorously.

"Oh no, he does...trust me." he said. "He never shuts up about you."

She perked up and smiled, with a slanted brow.

"Really?" she asked, her voice was squeaky and cute.

Just then, Dean's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Oh, good, it's Bobby. Let's hope he found something useful." he said as he pushed the talk button.

"Bobby! Tell me somethin' good." he pleaded.

"Alright, I found a crap-load of information so listen up." Bobby said, through the other end.

"You've got those two separated, right?" he asked, the young hunter.

"Of course, we've got them handcuffed to the hotel bed posts." Dean replied, scoffing.

"And you're keepin' an eye on them?" Bobby pressed.

"uh, well..." Dean began.

"Dean!" the older man exclaimed, agitatedly.

"Me and Roxie needed to get a drink, we've only been gone a few minutes." Dean said.

"Dean, that love mojo is strong stuff, if they're kept away from each other for too long, they're gonna start actin' crazy and they'll do whatever it takes to be together." Bobby explained.

"Bobby, they're literally stuck in one place...there's no way they're getting out without the..." Dean froze as he searched his pocket for the handcuff key.

He searched every pocket in his jeans and jacket before remembering that he'd placed it on the counter in his room.

"Sonuvabitch!" he growled, getting up and running for the exit.

"You idjit." Bobby muttered in his ear, as Dean and Roxie sprinted to the Impala and sped down the street.

"Anything else I need to know?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, make sure you're not too late. If they...uhhh, well if they..._y'know_." Bobby said, awkwardly.

"If they what, Bobby?" Dean demanded, not getting what Bobby was trying to say.

Bobby sighed, loudly and cursed under his breath at Dean's ignorance.

"If they _do it, _you moron! There's no turning back, the spell will become permanent." he yelled into the phone, making Dean wince at the high frequency in his ear.

"What? Dammit, Bobby, I'll call you back." Dean assured and threw the phone in the backseat, out of anger.

_A/N: Yes, I am evil for cutting you off at this point in the story. Hahaha! Sorry, I've never actually cut at such a suspenseful moment before, I don't think anyway, so it's exciting. Please, reviewww! _


	3. Love's Vengeance

_**Then:** Dean and Roxie separated Sam and Sunny and tried to re-ignite the spark they once had with their significant other. After failing, terribly, they leave the desperate love-victims handcuffed to their beds and go out for a much needed drink. Meanwhile, Sunny had swiped her handcuff key while Dean was distracted and snuck out of her room to be with Sam. Over at the bar, Dean received a phone call from Bobby, who revealed some disturbing information, and realized he didn't have the handcuff key._

_**Now:** Dean and Roxie quickly left the bar in hopes of making it back to the hotel before Sunny and Sam can do any permanent damage._

"**Cupid's Chokehold"**

**Chapter 3- Love's Vengeance**

Dean's mind raced, painfully, as he sped down the street. He tried not to think of all the kinky things his brother could be doing to his girlfriend but no matter how much he mentally shook the images away, they kept re-appearing. The fear of them having sex gripped his heart but the fear of them staying in love and never being able to get the spell removed was far more terrifying. Thank God they weren't that far away, just one more turn and they'd be there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Back at the hotel, things were getting hot and heavy between Sam and Sunny. He hovered above her and smashed his lips into hers, thrusting against her. He groaned at the throbbing hard-on inside his pants. He tore off Sunny's tight, white-beater, splitting it down the middle, and dug his face between her breasts, kissing a trail back up to her mouth. His large hand gripping the back of her neck as he did so and his other trailed down her stomache and into her jeans.

Her thigh shot up and rubbed against his side, as he slid two fingers into her wet heat and pleasured her. He moaned, softly, as her warmth surrounded his fingers and tightened against them. He returned his lips to hers, hungrily plunging his tongue into her mouth as she whimpered beneath him. Her breathing became rapid with anticipation, she wanted him bad, so bad. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and tilted her head back as he vigorously rubbed her spot, summoning her orgasm.

She cried out, loudly, and arched her back, begging him for more as he watched her body respond to his every move. She thrusted against his hand, grabbing his wrist tightly and directing his hand to how she wanted him to finish her. He followed her lead and picked up the pace, quickly plunging deeper, in and out, until she came into his palm.

Feeling her walls tighten around his fingers made him moan, softly, plus the sight of her exposed bra and stomach helped. She whimpered and bit her lower lip as she began to unzip his pants, his cock was now hard as steel and aching. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her passionately, her hand slid into his pants to grab him. Suddenly, the door bursted open and before they could open their eyes, Sam was dragged off of her and thrown up against the wall.

Dean pinned his brother by his shoulders as Sam threw his hands up in surrender. Dean took notice of his fingers, glistening with Sunny juices, and the color drained from his face. Sam immediately shoved his hands behind his back and went to speak but Dean slugged him in the jaw before he could say a thing.

He no longer cared that they were under a spell. Didn't give a shit if they couldn't control themselves. That was _his_ girl and nobody was allowed to finger-bang her but _him_! Especially, not his little brother. Sam nodded and looked back at his older brother.

"Okay, I totally deserved that." he said, panting. "But I couldn't help myself, Dean. I love her."

At that, Dean gave his brother another punch in the face, this time in the nose.

"Would you stop saying that!" Dean hollered, angrily. "You two are not in love! You're under a freaking spell!"

Sunny sighed, deeply and went to get off the bed but Dean called for Roxie to stop her. Roxie quickly grabbed her arm and held her still, shaking her head in disgust.

"Dean, leave him alone, it's my fault." Sunny admitted.

"Sunny...don't." Dean growled, keeping his eyes on Sam as he recovered from the pain of an almost broken nose.

"C'mon, Dean, you know I wouldn't do something like this to you if I had a choice." Sam reasoned, blood trickled from his nostril.

Dean knew he was right but he couldn't stop feeling angry, betrayed, disgusted and even...jealous. He released his brother and nodded.

"Yeah, man, I know." he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation.

He had to find a way to contact those Fates, he just HAD to. All this crap was just too much for him. He didn't want to be mad at them for something neither of them could control. He certainly didn't want to beat up his younger brother, who obviously wasn't going to fight back. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood off Sam's face and apologized.

"I'm sorry, man...I just...I gave my temper the reigns and let it take control. You alright?" he asked.

Sam smiled, softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think it's broken so..." he trailed off when he looked at Sunny.

Dean turned around, following Sam's gaze, and sighed, sadly.

"What am I gonna do with _you_?" he asked, her, as half-smile curved his lips.

Her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry. She felt terrible for doing this to Dean and Roxie. Mostly Dean. She didn't want to be in love with Sam, she remembered feeling that way for Dean and it scared her that she couldn't change it back or control it. What if they couldn't find a way to reverse it? She had never been more terrified of anything, not even Damian. It wasn't that Sam was a terrible guy, obviously she cared about him a lot but her heart belonged to Dean and she felt like someone had put a stranger's heart inside of her and she couldn't recognize herself anymore.

"Hey...hey, don't worry about it, we'll figure out how to reverse it." Dean whispered, hugging her tightly.

She sniffled and nodded her head, against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as it throbbed rapidly in his chest. He was just as scared as she was and for one split second she felt that love for him return...but just as quickly as it happened, it was chased away. Without telling Dean, she began sobbing harder into his chest.

She wasn't Sunny anymore. She was another love-struck zombie experiment made by Cupid and those douche bag Fates.

Dean thought it'd be best if they got some sleep and figure out how to summon the Fates in the morning. He still hadn't called Bobby back yet and he might have more info on that love spell and how to find the Fates.

Dean wrapped his jacket around Sunny and led her outside to the door of their room. All she could think about was how stupid she felt. How embarrassed and mortified that Dean had caught her and Sam doing what they were doing. She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly for Sam and feel bad about it at the same time. It was confusing and annoying.

Then, she began thinking about how sexy Sam's body was and how bad she suddenly wanted him again. She tried to think about Dean, tried to replace Sam's face with Dean's, tried to fantasize about her boyfriend and not his brother. Dean flicked on the bedside table lamp and sat on the bed. She quickly walked over to him and straddled him, her forehead pressed against his and her lips barely an inch away from his.

He reacted with a confused look, at first, then slid his hand over the nape of her neck and pulled her close, sliding his tongue between her lips and kissing her slowly. He pulled his jacket off her shoulders and gently grazed his fingers down her arms, to her hands. He guided them over his shoulders and around his neck, then slid his hands around her lower back as their kiss intensified.

She pushed her need to be with Sam aside, or tried to, and forced herself on Dean, pushing him down onto his back and hovering above him. He pulled her down and captured her lips with his again, hugging her tight and never wanting to let go. Their breathing became rapid as their bodies rubbed against each other, hands exploring and squeezing various body parts.

Then, Dean rolled over, switching places with her and pulled her already torn shirt off. Suddenly, he stopped. Pulling away from her mouth and sitting up, he shook his head.

"I can't do it." he breathed, surprised at the realization.

He just couldn't shake the image of his younger brother writhing on top of her just ten minutes ago. Then, the image of Sam's fingers doused in her come. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of what would've happened if Bobby hadn't called him at the bar. Instant turn-off and buzzkill.

Sunny sighed, deeply and squeezed her eyes shut. Mentally cursing herself. She didn't bother asking why, she knew very well why he couldn't do it. To be honest, if he hadn't stopped, she would've. She just couldn't stop thinking about Sam and somehow felt like she was betraying him.

"Damn it!" she cried, angrily, startling Dean.

"What's the problem? Your little fantasy didn't turn out like you wanted?" he asked, coldly.

She looked at him from where she was sitting on the bed and tilted her head in shock.

"The fuck did you just say?" she seethed, her face twisted in distaste.

"That's what you tried to do, right? Pretend I was my brother?" he accused, narrowing his eyes at her as they shifted to pale green.

The way they did whenever his moods became intense.

Sunny scoffed and looked down, an 'I can't believe this' smile spread across her face. She nodded and looked back up at him, biting her lip so she wouldn't say something she'd regret.

"Actually..._Dean_." she said slowly, growling his name. "I wasn't."

"What I was _trying_ to do was force myself to love you again. I can't imagine why it didn't work." she said, sarcastically, getting off the bed and pulling a shirt out of her bag.

Dean sighed, and looked down as she pulled it on. He knew that was a vicious thing to say but the way she and Sam had been acting, he couldn't put anything past her. Bobby had told him that the spell would make them both go crazy and they'd do anything to be together. What was he supposed to think? He just got done pulling his brother off of her after they had already gone as far as...well, too damn far. Now, she was suddenly throwing herself at him? He had a right to be suspicious. Right?

_Wait a minute._ He thought, glancing at her with squinted eyes.

_What if she's playing me with all this...'I'm trying' crap? Tryin' to make me feel guilty about thinking she was thinking about Sam while she's with me..._

All the thinking made his head start to hurt. He didn't know if he should trust her or handcuff her again. Either way, he'd be calling Bobby first thing to find out if he knows how to contact those Fate assholes.

"I'm sorry." he finally said, stepping towards her.

"Don't worry about it." she muttered, walking by him to the bed.

He sighed, deeply and followed her.

"You know I have to handcuff you again, right?" he asked, softly.

She gave him the meanest glare then looked at the cuffs still hanging around the headboard, the posts looked like prison bars to her. She grabbed them and locked it over her wrist, herself, then pulled against the post to show they were secure.

"Anything else I can do against my will for you?" she asked, actually waiting for him to say something.

He was hurt. He hated seeing her like that and couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through but he had to do what was best for her and that was handcuffing her to their bed. He shook his head, sadly, and walked around the bed to his side. She lied down, under the covers and closed her eyes. Because she was handcuffed, she had to sleep on her right side, which happened to be her bad side. She repeatedly shifted and tried different possible positions but she just couldn't get comfortable.

The fact that she wasn't with Sam didn't help either.

He watched her do that for a while, feeling worse and worse every time she moved. Finally, after another fifteen minutes, she settled down. She laid on her handcuffed arm so she could sleep on her stomache, her face directed at Dean.

"I really am sorry, Sun." he whispered to her.

She pulled the covers over her face and ignored him, tears began to form behind her eyes. She was angry at him. Not for his comment earlier, not for forcing her off of him. Because he was keeping her away from Sam. She knew it was fucked up, but she couldn't stop the growing resentment for him.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He felt awful and wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted to hold Sunny and have her be his again. Wanted her to tell him she loved him and that everything's all better now. Tears welled his eyes and he wiped them away before more could come. He missed her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Early the next morning, in Sam and Roxie's room, she was the first to awaken. She looked over and saw Sam was wide awake. His eyes were bloodshot and held dark bags. He stared straight up at the ceiling, barely even blinking.

"Hey." she greeted, softly. "Are you alright? You look like you didn't get much sleep."

"I didn't. At all." he said, calmly.

"Why not?" she asked, yawning and scratching her head.

Her platinum hair was tangled and messy, a multicolored rat's nest.

"I couldn't. I just...couldn't." he replied with no emotion.

Roxie realized he had been up because of Sunny. That had to be the reason. The spell was affecting them in an unhealthy way. Starting out as love, it quickly turned into lust and now obsession. She quickly got up and dressed herself before rushing over to Dean and Sunny's room.

She knocked on the door, waking Dean, who looked over to check on Sunny. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was awake because she was biting on her thumb. She didn't seem any different than usual. He got up and answered the door, the bright sunlight washed over him.

"Dean, is Sunny awake?" Roxie asked, urgently.

He lifted his hand in front of his face to shield the brightness and squinted at her as his eyes came into focus.

"What? Why, what's going on?" he asked, groggily, still half-asleep.

Roxie sighed, in exasperation, and walked in, rushing by him. She walked over to Sunny and shook her hip with her foot. Sunny's eyes popped open, her thumb stuck between her teeth.

"What's this about, Roxie?" Dean demanded, closing the door.

"Sam didn't get any sleep last night...I mean, none at all." she answered, in annoyance.

Sunny turned over and looked at her, an irritated frown on her face for being shook out of her trance.

"Did you?" Roxie asked her, perking an eyebrow.

Sunny matched her snotty look and curved her upper lip at her in distaste.

"What do you care?" she scoffed.

Roxie nodded then turned to Dean.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, walking towards the door.

Dean followed her outside and closed the door, leaving Sunny locked to the bed.

"Alright, I know you're not going to like this idea but I think we should let them have some kind of physical contact with each other." Roxie suggested.

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock.

"What? No. No freakin' way, not happening." he refused, shaking his head.

"Dean, you heard what Bobby said. If we keep them apart they're gonna do whatever they can to be together again." she pressed.

When he still refused, Roxie took his hand and pulled him to her room and opened the door. She waved her arm, motioning him to go in, and as he stepped inside he saw his brother staring at the ceiling. He hadn't moved the entire time Roxie was out and Dean saw how terrible he looked.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said, walking over to him.

"Hey." Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"What's up? Why couldn't you sleep last night?" Dean asked,

Sam shrugged and stuck out his bottom lip thoughtfully. Dean knew he wanted to say it was because he couldn't stop thinking about Sunny and knew he would never admit to it for fear of being struck again.

"It's alright, Sam. I'm not mad at you anymore..." he reassured his brother.

He looked worse than Sunny, far worse and Dean suspected the spell was affecting him more than it was affecting Sunny. He couldn't see why though. Seeing his baby brother so miserable and broken made his own heart break and he knew, then, Roxie was right. He had to let them be together, just until he figured out a way to reverse the spell.

He looked up at Roxie and nodded his reconsideration, as much as he hated the idea and couldn't stand the thought of his girl and his brother even touching each other in a romantic manner. Now, he had to push that aside and watch them hug and kiss each other so he could lower the risk of them being hurt or hurting others to be together.

Roxie took the key to the handcuffs out of her shoe and released Sam, who stayed on the bed and continued to stared into space. Roxie glanced at Dean worriedly, afraid he may have been to weak to get up.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean whispered, grabbing his arm and gently tugging him.

But he wouldn't move. The long night's hours away from Sunny seemed like decades to Sam, and he figured Dean and Roxie were going to further his distance from her. Roxie sighed and told Dean to wait as she left the room.

"You're gonna be okay, Sammy. I promise." he said, softly.

Sam just smiled weakly, then finally looked at his older brother.

"No, Dean." he replied. "It really won't be."

Dean couldn't help but be a little scared for his brother. Bobby wasn't kidding when he said separation would drive them crazy. They were only away from each other for eight hours and they were acting like they were going through some kind of withdrawal.

Roxie returned with Sunny a few moments later and guided her towards the bed. As soon as she saw Sam, her heart melted and the color returned to her eyes. Her whole demeanor changed just by looking at him. She started to go to him when she suddenly stopped herself. She eyed Dean then Roxie, suspiciously.

"What's going here? This is a trick, isn't it?" she accused.

Sam perked up at the sound of her voice and sat up, his eyes went big and puppy-dog like. It was like they both magically became better after getting their fix. Their daily dose of each other and their love was the drug.

"Nope. No tricks. No evil plans." Roxie insisted. "We just can't watch you two suffer like this. What happened to you wasn't your fault and it was stupid of us to think we could stop it or change you back." she added.

"Really? You're...gonna let us be together?" Sunny asked, hopefully.

She looked at Dean with teary eyes. She could see he hated the idea, that he knew he had no choice. That he was doing it to protect her and Sam...and himself and Roxie.

"There's just one condition." he replied, softly.

"What? Just name it." Sunny said, smiling.

"You two are NOT to have sex." he said, loud and clear.

Sunny's smile faded a she processed the ruled in her head.

"You mean we can't..." she started, pointing at herself then Sam. "At all?"

"No. The second you guys 'release' during sex...the spell will become permanent and you'll be stuck this way forever." Roxie explained.

Sunny looked at Sam and sighed then they both nodded in agreement.

"I mean it, Sunny." Dean warned, pointing at her. "I can try to tolerate the kissing and...touching but the minute one of us catches you doing things that jeopardize our chances of breaking this...curse, I won't hesitate when handcuffing you two a state away from each other."

"You two won't be sleeping in the same room at night, either." Roxie added. "You guys are going to be monitered by us twenty-four seven until this is dealt with. Clear?"

Sam and Sunny nodded again, anxiously, they couldn't wait another second to hold each other. Sunny jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around Sam's neck, hugging him tightly. He burrowed his hand in her hair and inhaled her scent, his other arm wrapped around her lower back, holding her close. She pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes. Her bangs fell over her eyes and he swiped them away before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Dean turned away, he couldn't bear to watch anymore as the two lovebirds made out, hungrily. He looked at Roxie and gave her a look. This was a disaster waiting to happen. He could feel it in his bones and in his heart, which was breaking. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number, if this was going to happen, he was going to need Bobby's help.

**To/Be/Continued...**

_A/N: I realize this chapter is kind of long and a little boring but I had to cut it here to keep it from getting longer. Was Roxie's idea a good one or is Dean's prediction right? Only one way to find out, stick around for chapter 4! _

_I'd like to take a moment to add that people like this story way more than they liked my first, which is alright with me, haha. It's probably because it's meant to be humorous and HBSP really wasn't, and everybody likes a good laugh. Thanks everyone who put this story on alert/faves/etc, you're all too much! You rock like, whoa! I just wish you guys would review! *shakes fist in all directions* Show me your loooove! Haha, anyway, see you next time when things get a little...personal._


	4. Can't Hold Love Down

**Then: **_Dean and Roxie make it to the hotel just in time to stop Sam and Sunny from going too far and separate them. However, they end up causing them to become so severely depressed they can't sleep and they become physically ill. Seeing the condition they're in the next morning, they decide to let Sam and Sunny make some physical contact in hopes to prevent the spell-bound hunters from trying anything harmful towards themselves and others._

**Now:**_ Dean plans to meet up with Bobby and find out how to summon The Fates and lift the curse on his brother and girlfriend. _

**A/N: Alright, I feel like I need to remind you all that this is a short-story. The last chapter will be the one after this. I didn't want it to be any longer than 5 chapters so it ended up going very well. I'm so glad you all loved it and you can definitely look forward to more on the way! I kinda wanted to write something where I could try out a Sam/Sunny pairing without it being permanent or considered "cheating". That's when this idea came to the surface of my imagination and I'm very proud of how it came out. Hopefully, the ending won't disappoint anyone. I really want it to be simple, so it doesn't drag out, but at the same time I want it to be dramatic and kind of challenging. Anyway, enjoy!**

"**Cupid's Chokehold"**

**Chapter 4- Can't Hold Love Down**

After talking to Bobby on the phone, Dean packed up his and Sunny's bags and stored them in the Impala. Roxie did the same with hers and Sam's bags afterwards, since neither of them could leave Sam and Sunny alone for even a minute. Dean still wasn't sure it was a good idea to let them near each other but he didn't want them to suffer either. He just made it a priority to make sure they didn't have sex and to also break the spell that was destroying them.

He and Roxie realized that the spell made them physically sick if they were kept away from each other for too long. Sick and terribly depressed, possibly deadly. They didn't want to take the chance of it becoming worse.

Dean stuck Sunny in the passenger seat while Roxie sat with Sam in the back. The last thing he needed was for them to fornicate in his baby's backseat while he was driving and risk getting into an accident watching them constantly in the rear-view mirror.

He did, however, let her sit right behind Sam so she could at least wrap her arms around the seat and hug him. They seemed happy with that so Dean turned the key and started the engine, not even remotely prepared for the long drive ahead of him.

"Bobby's gonna meet us halfway. It'll take way too long to drive all the way to his place." Dean informed them, keeping his eyes on the road.

"This song reminds me of you, Sammy." Sunny sighed, as a sappy love song began playing on the radio.

Dean wondered how it even got on that station and quickly changed it to his usual classic rock station and turned up the volume. He could barely deal with them groping each other now he had to listen to their girly-mush and dedicate cheesy love songs to each other? No way, not happening.

Sunny shot him an annoyed look but quickly dropped it, maybe the love song was a little over the line. He was being incredibly tolerant of her and Sam and she owed him big time. How many guys can say they 'let' their girl get away with seeing their brother? Their younger brother, at that? Not many. Then again, it was doubtful they could use Cupid's love spell as an excuse either.

Once it turned noon, Dean pulled into a diner where they could get some food and coffee. Sam helped Sunny out of the car and pulled her into a hug, pulling her close by her waist. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned as they began kissing then slammed the car door shut.

"Guys, I came here to eat, don't make me lose my appetite...please." he whined.

Sam released Sunny and they looked awkwardly away from each other before following Dean into the restaurant. Roxie crossed her arms in front of her chest and lagged behind with a scowl on her face.

Once they were settled in a booth, a waitress came and took their drink orders then left again. Sam sat next to Sunny, naturally, but kept his hands to himself to respect his brother and girlfriend. Dean noticed and was secretly grateful, he nodded in his brother's direction and cleared his throat. Ready to change the subject.

"Uh, Bobby's going to meet us in Missouri." he said, fiddling with his napkin and tearing at the corners unconsciously.

The others nodded nonchalantly. The decision to let Sam and Sunny have physical contact was hitting the other two hunters hard, they knew it wasn't going to be easy but they just couldn't focus on anything else. They stayed quiet until the waitress came back with their coffee and asked to take their food order.

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with fries." Dean said, staring at Sunny, who was looking out the booth window.

"I'll just have the ham and cheese." Roxie shrugged.

Sam's face was buried in the menu as he tried to decide what he wanted. Nothing looked good to him, as all he wanted was Sunny. Eating just didn't appeal to him. He set the menu down and smiled at the waitress.

"Nothing for me, thanks." he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow and squinted an eye in confusion at him.

"You're not hungry? You haven't eaten all day." he pointed out.

"I know. I'm just not hungry." Sam insisted.

"Yeah, I'm good, too." Sunny chimed in, taking her attention off of whatever she was looking at outside.

Dean tilted his head, in shock. Sunny never turned down food before, in fact, she loved eating just as much as Dean did. It was rather odd that she would go without eating for this long. It often stunned him that she could eat so much without gaining a single ounce. She blamed her fast metabolism and, of course, the exercise of hunting.

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding, right?" Dean demanded, smiling nervously.

She looked up and thought about it, then looked at him and shrugged.

"Nope. Not kidding." she assured.

"Uh...huh." Roxie said, thoughtfully, looking down at the table.

She and Dean exchanged worried glances but didn't push the issue any further. It was obvious the spell was now affecting their appetites, which wasn't good at all. First they were deprived of their sleep, then they got sick, now they won't eat...? What next?

"Let's just finish up here so we can figure this...mess out." Dean grumbled, suddenly losing his appetite...almost.

As soon as they finished eating and drinking their coffee, they left the diner and continued the drive to Missouri. It was already settled that they'd meet Bobby at a motel. If Dean could figure out how to speak to the Fates, he would need Bobby to help Roxie watch Sam and Sunny. She wouldn't be able to watch them both by herself, since they would try anything to be alone.

It was a long, silent trip until they finally arrived at the motel, past midnight. They made pretty good time since they left early and only made one stop. Dean also was never good at driving within the speed limit. He parked the Impala and met up with Bobby, who stood waiting in front of the motel room he had rented out. The others followed after him.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for meeting us here." Dean greeted the older man.

"What have you morons gotten yourselves into now?" Bobby asked, sighing.

"Hey, we didn't do anything! That dumb bitch from the park started the whole thing." Roxie huffed, agitatedly.

Bobby squinted at her then looked at Dean for an explanation.

"Yeah, this is Roxie. She's Sam's girlfriend...kind of." Dean added.

Bobby nodded, dismissively, and opened the door to the motel. Everyone stepped inside and took a seat. Sunny and Sam sat together on the small couch against the wall while Dean, Roxie and Bobby sat around a medium sized table in the middle of the room. Bobby told them about a ritual they needed to perform in order to contact the Fates. It was a small spell but required ingredients that were very difficult to find now-a-days.

"What do we need?" Roxie asked.

"Hold on...I had to write it down." Bobby sighed, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"A bag of herbs called Ju...jake'..." he squinted at the word.

"Jujake' Herb?" Roxie asked.

"You know what it is?" Dean asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, a friend of mine use to buy it in bulk before it became discontinued. He used it in most of his rituals." she explained.

"This friend of yours...where can we find him?" he demanded.

Roxie shrugged and pouted thoughtfully.

"I have his number, I can try calling him." she suggested, getting up and pulling out her cell-phone.

"Okay, what else?" Dean turned back towards Bobby, as Roxie entered the bathroom to speak to her friend privately.

"You gotta recite some kinda chant or whatnot." the older hunter replied, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and sipping from it.

He handed it to Dean, who looked over at Sam and Sunny. They were sitting civilly, watching television. He took a small swig and swallowed hard, as it practically burned all the way down his throat.

Roxie exited the bathroom at that moment, a smile on her face as she slid the phone back into her front pocket.

"I take it you got a hold of him and he's got some of that Juju stuff?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"Yes and yes...but-" Roxie replied.

"But...what?" Dean demanded.

"He's got some but he's unable to leave his house due to some problem he's having...he wouldn't tell me what, but he said there is a store nearby that sells it illegally." Roxie assured.

"Great, where is it?" Dean rushed, wanting to get the stuff he needed, deal with the Fates and get it over with.

"It's not open right now but will be first thing in the morning."

Dean let out a loud groan and sat back down, slumping in his seat.

"Great, I gotta go through another night of this..." he motioned his hand over to Sam and Sunny making out on the couch.

Sunny had Sam pinned beneath her as she dug her tongue into his mouth and her hips thrusted against him. Her fingers burrowed deep in his hair and her other hand was pressed against his jaw-line, pulling his face towards hers. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against him, tightly. He moaned softly into her mouth as she grinned against the sensitive hard-on, bulging from under his jeans.

Dean glanced at Bobby in exasperation then rolled his eyes as he got up and stomped over to the hormone raging wanna-lovers. He stepped over to the couch then hooked his arm around Sunny's stomach and threw her off of Sam. She toppled to the floor, did a couple rolls and stopped on her back.

"Seriously?" she panted, clenching her teeth and glaring at him.

He chuckled at her in amusement as he walked back to the table, where Bobby looked on in shock.

"God, kids today. You give 'em an inch, they take a freakin' mile." Dean said, shaking his head and sitting down.

He brought his pointer and middle finger to his eyes then pointed at Sunny and Sam, as they glared at him. Sunny sneered, mockingly, at him and climbed back on the couch.

"Shit, Dean, I didn't think it was this bad." Bobby whispered to him. "Is it really a good idea to let them near each other?"

"If they're kept away from each other they'll get sick, like, really sick." Roxie replied.

"Sick how?" he pressed.

"Trust me, Bobby, you don't want to see them like that." Dean insisted.

"As long as we keep an eye on them and make sure they don't...do anything, they'll be fine."

"As fine as any sex-crazed hunters under a love spell can be, anyway." Roxie muttered.

Dean sighed, thinking it'd be a good idea to hit the sack and get some sleep. He had to make sure he got up early and went to that place to get the Jujuke' Herb.

Since it was a small room, he rented out a separate room for him and Sunny while Sam, Roxie and Bobby stayed in the first room. Both Sam and Sunny were handcuffed to their beds and stayed up all night thinking of each other.

Dean woke up at eight in the morning, sharp, and looked over at Sunny. She was laying on her stomach and had her eyes closed. Her breathing was deep and even, she was definitely asleep and had been all night. Her right hand was cuffed to the solid wood bed frame so her arm was stretched out over her head as she slept. He smiled as he watched her then got up to take a quick shower before waking her. He gathered his bathroom supplies, soap, shampoo, a towel and his razor then entered the bathroom.

As soon as she heard the door close, Sunny popped open her eyes and sat up. She smiled deviously as she heard the shower run then looked down at the handcuffs.

Dean emerged from the steam filled bathroom ten minutes later. His towel wrapped around his waist and his body still dripping with water. His hair was spiked messily after he shook the excess water off. He thought he would try to seduce her with his soaking wet body, like he always would. He knew she couldn't resist him after just getting out of the shower, the way water droplets streamed over his toned abs. The way his damp, moist body felt against hers when he'd press against her, soaking her in more than one way. His clean smell and slippery texture. It drove her wild before and he hoped he could somehow remind her.

When he looked to the bed, however, he saw that she was gone. The bed he had left her handcuffed to was empty. All that remained was the one cuff still latched onto the bed post. She had broken the chain in half and escaped!

"Damn it!" Dean growled, loudly, and quickly got dressed.

He swung open the front door to see Roxie making her way over to his room.

"Sunny's gone, she broke free!" he panicked.

"Sam is too!" she cried, eyes wide with concern.

"What? How?" was all Dean could sputter.

"I left to get us some coffee and when I came back, he was gone and Bobby was handcuffed to the bed!" she exclaimed.

"Son of a BITCH!" he yelled, then punched a hole into the door.

"What do we do now?" Roxie asked, her breathing became rapid as anxiety took over.

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and try to calm her down.

"Listen...calm down, okay. They couldn't have gone far. I'm gonna go down to that store and get the juju stuff...you and Bobby search the area for them, okay?" he ordered.

She nodded, vigorously, and swallowed hard.

"O-okay, yeah...get the Jujuke' Herb and we'll...we'll find them. We'll find them before they can-" she stopped herself.

"Go." he whispered, then rushed to the Impala.

He hopped in and peeled out of the parking lot, praying to God he could get the herb, do the chant and convince the Fates to reverse the curse. He sped all the way to the store, parking in front of a meter that still had 3 minutes left. Roxie's friend had told her that the store was actually located underneath the building itself. Since a lot of the spell ingredients they carried were illegal, they had to be sure to keep the actual store hidden. Dean was given specific instructions on how to get in the store.

He went around the side of the building, into an alley, and found a staircase leading to an underground, side entrance. He rushed down the stairs and came to a thick, metal door with a small sliding door near the peephole. He knocked three times and waited for the little door to slide open.

"What's the password?" a deep, gruff voice demanded from behind the door.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Roxie had told him the password and at first, he thought she was kidding. He leaned in closer to the opening and cleared his throat, sheepishly.

"Patty..Penguin." he mumbled.

"What?" the guy asked, his voice boomed through the metal door, sending vibrations and echoes within it.

"Patty Penguin!" Dean repeated, in annoyance. "God." he whispered, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and the guy let him through. He slipped in and followed the dude's pointing finger and extended arm, leading him down the dirty hallway to a door on the right. He walked through some dangling beads, some of them got caught in his jacket zipper. When he finally pulled free from them, he walked over to the counter, where a thin, older woman was standing.

"What can I do you for, young man?" she asked, her voice was strained and cracked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an herb called Juju...something." he replied, quickly.

"I'm sorry...Juju what? You have to be more specific. There are numerous herbs that start with the word 'Juju'." she chuckled.

Dean struggled to remember the name of the herb. With the thoughts of Sunny and Sam running away and doing Lord knows what it was hard to remember.

"Uhh, damn it...Oh! Jujuke'! I need some Jujuke' Herb, please!" he recalled and took out his wallet to pay the woman.

She smiled and turned around towards the shelf behind her, to search for the herb. She, then, grabbed a small plastic bag, filled with a green hash-like substance and pink buds. She rang it up after weighing it and the price popped up on the register screen.

"Wha-? $250?" he gasped, dropping his jaw and staring at the lady.

"You do realize it's illegal and very rare...not to mention potent?" she reminded, smiling.

He sighed and flicked out two hundred dollar bills and a fifty from his wallet, a tight-lipped smile forced on his face. He grabbed the bag and hid it in his jacket before exiting the room from where he entered.

"Please, come again, young man!" the woman called to him as he rushed through the beaded doorway.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Back at the motel, Roxie and Bobby looked high and low for the runaway wanna-be lovers. They searched the pool area, the bar, nearby diners and side-streets, parks and stores. They were nowhere to be found. When they came back, Dean was setting up the ritual circle by placing the herbs in a shallow bowl and lighting candles. He had all the symbols written out on the floor with his blood, another ingredient of the ritual. The person who requests a meeting with the Fates, must use their own blood to draw out the symbols.

"You got the herb?" Roxie asked, hopefully.

"Of course." he replied, in agitation.

He didn't intend for it to sound mean but his hand was killing him from having to cut it open for the blood. He kept worrying that he might be too late and his brother was already making love to his girlfriend. He saw a quick flash of hurt on her face and immediately felt bad, however.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I just...I'm freaking out a little bit."

She nodded in understanding and smiled, softly.

"It's fine, totally understandable." she said.

"You sure about this?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded slowly and pulled the paper with the spell's chant out of his pocket.

"Okay...here goes." he said, sighing deeply.

He held the paper up and read the chant out loud. When he finished the last line, he threw a lit match into the herb, making it burst in flames. Suddenly, the room went black. Roxie and Bobby disappeared and all he could see was darkness. Above him was a bright, white spotlight. He looked around but everywhere he looked was dark and went on for what seemed like forever.

"Dean Winchester." a soft, crackling voice creeped from behind him.

Startled, he spun around and found himself standing before a trio of short, haggardly old women. They wore long, dark robes that concealed their identities but he could tell they were women. They stood around a large crystal ball, filled with bright purple smoke.

"We've been expecting you." the Fate on the far right said.

_A/N: Okay, so Dean finally gets to plea his case to the Fates. Will they listen to him and reverse their spell? Is it too late? Where did Sunny and Sam go? Find out in the next chapter, which is also the conclusion of the short-story. I have a new storyline in mind for my follow-up to HBSP, I admit, I have changed my mind a few times and I apologize for any confusion. (I posted it on my profile) I also want to add that sneak-peeks are NOT summaries! Just to clear that up, lol. Hope you all had an awesome Christmas, Hanukah, New Years, whatever you celebrate, haha. Happy Holidays for short and...yeah! I love you all! Plz Review!_


	5. RePayment

**Then:** Dean and Roxie find out where to get the herb required to complete the ritual. Unfortunately, before they can go to the store and obtain it, Sunny and Sam escape the handcuffs and flee the motel. With no idea where the run-aways could be, Dean hurries to the store, purchases the herb and performs the spell.

**Now:** Dean must try to convince the Fates to reverse their spell on Sunny and Sam before they have sex and tarnish their chances of ever being "cured."

_A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoyed it! I admit this chapter is a little corny, I won't give anything away but just remember it's just a short-story, meant to be funny and not too dramatic or challenging. Thanks for sticking around and please stay tuned for my next long-story, coming soon!_

**Cupid's Chokehold**

**Chapter 5- **

Sam took Sunny by the hand as they quickly jogged away from the motel they had been held in. They couldn't stand to be away from each other for even a minute and the spell was getting stronger by the day. They appreciated Dean and Roxie allowing them to have physical contact during the day but it wasn't enough. They needed more than just kissing and hugging. Their bodies craved more from each other.

"Where are we gonna go, Sam?" Sunny asked.

She panted as she ran along-side him. Her legs weren't as long as Sam's so it was hard for her to keep up with his long strides.

"There's another motel about ten minutes away." Sam replied, keeping a firm grasp on her hand.

He looked around. Right after they left the motel, he had called a taxi service to meet them down the street. He led her around a corner, onto a side street and spotted the yellow vehicle parked just a little further down. They got into the backseat of the cab and requested the driver to take them to the motel down the road.

"What if they look for us there?" Sunny asked, catching her breath as she sat back into the seat.

"We'll use fake names when we check in. They'll never find us there." Sam assured, also breathing hard.

She smiled as she looked at him and he leaned forward to kiss her. She moaned softly as his tongue slid into her mouth and gently slid against her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap as they deepened the kiss.

Ten minutes later, they were checking into the new motel, using the names Alice and Tyler Dawson. They hurried up to their room on the second floor and locked themselves in, keeping the drapes closed and the lights off.

After making sure their fortress was secure, Sam turned and grabbed Sunny by her waist, pulling her closer to him. He captured her lips with his and slid his hands down to her ass, then lifted her up and carried her to the bed. They both let out soft moans as they hit the bed, Sunny writhed beneath him as he kissed her hungrily, wanting more, needing more of her. She quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it down on the floor next to the bed. Then, she pressed her hands against his chest and slid them up and around his neck, as he kissed a trail down her neck and shoulder.

He dragged his hands up her thighs, then to the front of her pants where he unbuttoned them and proceeded to pull them off. He kissed her stomach as he pulled them over her thighs and down her knees. She kicked them off and wrapped her legs around his waist once he returned his lips to hers. He hooked his thumbs around the sides of her hot pink panties and tugged, lightly, as his tongue was grinding against hers, slowly. They parted for just a second so he could pull off her shirt, leaving her in just her underwear and no bra.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Back at the motel, Dean performed the ritual and after chanting the last part of the spell and throwing a lit match into the bowl of Jujuke' Herb, he found himself standing in darkness with only a single white, spotlight illuminating his body. He looked around but could only see miles and miles of blackness.

"Dean Winchester." a soft, crackling voice creeped from behind him.

Startled, he spun around and found himself standing before a trio of short, haggardly old women. They wore long, dark robes that concealed their identities but he could tell they were women. They stood around a large crystal ball, filled with bright purple smoke.

"We've been expecting you." the Fate on the far right said.

Dean exhaled deeply and turned to face them. Anxiety began to settle in and found himself becoming nervous. What if they denied his request to reverse the spell? What if they wanted something in return? What would it be and how would it retrieve it? He swallowed hard and stepped forward.

"I'll bet." he replied, calmly yet softly.

"You're here to ask us something, yes?" the Fate on the far left said.

"Yes...I suppose you already know what." he assumed. "You Fates' see all and know all, right?"

The women cackled, softly, at his words, which not only confused him but annoyed him. He hated that he couldn't see their faces, it'd be nice to see what emotions they'd display upon hearing his question.

"Not quite, young man. Not quite so." the middle woman corrected.

"There are many different types of 'Fates'." the right Fate chimed in.

"We are the Fates of love. We merely control the destiny of one's love life." the left Fate added.

"Okay, so if you can make people fall in love...then you can make them fall out of it too, right?" Dean asked.

"Correct." they answered in unison.

"But-" the middle Fate paused.

"It's not something we are just willing to do."

"Please." he begged. "You made my brother fall in love with my girlfriend. You have to reverse it...you just- you have to."

The Fates were silent for a moment, seemingly thinking it over. Dean's heart pounded in his chest, there had to be something he could do to convince them. He wouldn't give up. They, suddenly, huddled together and began whispering in an unknown language. Dean took it as a good thing, they were at least considering it. The only question was, what would they want in return. They finished the conversation and stood back in their places next to one another.

"We discussed the matter amongst each other and have decided our answer." the middle Fate said.

Dean's heart slammed in all directions beneath his chest, he felt his body trembling with anxiety. If they said no, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't leave that place without convincing them otherwise. He just couldn't.

"We decided to grant you your request..." the left woman continued.

Dean felt a rush of breath escape his lungs, deeply. He hadn't even realized he was holding it that long. He tilted his head back and breathed a sigh of relief, allowing his heart to return to its normal rhythm.

"In return..." the right Fate started. "You must bring us a feather."

"A...feather?" he asked, in a confused tone.

"An angel feather." the middle Fate clarified.

Dean knew it wouldn't be too hard to obtain an angel's feather, all he had to do was call for Castiel and take one from him.

"Alright...I'll do it but..." he just had to ask,

"Why an angel's feather?"

"Angel feathers are very powerful, when used correctly in certain love spells." the left Fate replied, simply.

"Angel aren't exactly neighborly around here...and we've run out of feathers for our more permanent spells." the Fate on the right added.

"Right." He nodded, not exactly understanding.

"Is it possible to reverse it, like, now? We've been working very hard to keep them from...y'know...and this morning they broke free and took off..." he trailed off.

The Fates glanced at each other, quietly, for another moment then faced Dean again.

"Very well, we will lift it immediately. It will take a few minutes, however." the middle Fate said.

"Thanks." he sighed, relieved. "Really...thanks."

"Bring the feather to us before nightfall." the left Fate ordered, almost in a threatening tone.

"I will. I promise." he nodded.

Suddenly, he found himself back in his motel room. Roxie and Bobby sat at the table, waiting, drinking shots. They stood up and walked over to him, looking at him expectantly.

"So what happened? Did they lift it?" Roxie asked, impatiently.

"Yeah...it'll take effect in a few minutes. I just hope it's not too late." he replied, eyeing the whiskey bottle on the table.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

While they waited for the spell to break, Sam and Sunny were just one zipper away from going at it. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled at the button, unsnapping it. Their mouths still connected and their tongues still swirling around each others. It wasn't until she got his pants down to his knees when they suddenly opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Sam immediately jerked away and stood up on his knees. Neither of them knew what to say at that point. Obviously, Dean had succeeded in breaking the spell for now all their lovey-dovey feelings were gone and all they felt now was...

"Awkwaaaaard." Sunny sang, quietly, looking away as he pulled his jeans back on.

She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her clothes, then clumsily threw them back on.

"Dean must've...found a way to...break the spell." Sam assumed, then cleared his throat.

He could feel his face burn with embarrassment. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been acting for the last couple days. Sunny didn't feel any better about it, especially when her embarrassment was mixed with guilt. She stood up and straightened out her shirt, giving Sam a weak, forced smile.

"Look..." she started. "Nobody needs to know about...this." she motioned throughout the room.

"Yeah, I know...it's just...how are we supposed to face them?" Sam asked, quietly.

Sunny shrugged a shoulder, answer-less.

"Let's just...brace ourselves and get it over with. We can't hide forever." she replied, a half-smile curved up.

Sam just sighed, heavily. Completely dreading seeing his brother. After all that's happened, after letting them be together, watching them kiss and grope each other. He was never going to hear the last of it now.

"C'mon." she sighed, opening the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"They want you to give them an angel's feather?" Roxie asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, I gotta get it to them before nightfall." Dean replied. "I figure I could just call Castiel down here and borrow one of his."

"How are you gonna do that?" Bobby wondered.

"Just call his name, I guess. That's how Sunny did it- CAS! You hear me? I need a favor, get your feathered ass down here!" Dean called, looking up at the ceiling.

They waited for a moment, giving Dean a questioning look. When nothing happened, Roxie scoffed.

"Yeeeah, that worked really well." she chuckled, sarcastically.

"Give him a minute, alright...He's all the way up there in Heaven, it's gonna take a little time." Dean argued.

He continued looking towards the ceiling and called out to the angel again.

"Come on, Cas, I know you can hear me!"

"What do you want, Dean?" Castiel's asked from behind Dean.

Dean turned around, startled, then glanced at Roxie. He gave her a 'Told you so' look then faced Castiel.

"I need a feather...from your wings...now." Dean said, simply.

Castiel gave him a puzzled look.

"Please." the hunter added.

"This is what you called me down here for? One of my...feathers?" Cas frowned.

"Yeah, well, I kinda need one. See, Cupid made Sunny and Sam fall in love and she said the Fates were the ones who made the list, so I went to the Fates and asked them to lift the curse. " Dean explained.

"And they want a feather as payment." Castiel finished.

"Exactly. Yes." Dean pointed at him.

Castiel burrowed his eyebrows at the gesture then sighed, quietly.

"So what do ya say? Can you help me out?" Dean asked.

"Alright, I'll help you...but only because it messes with the plan." Castiel answered.

Upon hearing the angel's words, Dean squinted at him in confusion.

"Wait, a plan? There's a plan now?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it now." is all the angel said.

"No, you gotta tell me- you're the one who brought it up!" Dean insisted.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If I tell you, it could change everything and I can't risk it." he countered.

Dean went to protest some more but Castiel cut him off.

"Do you want the feather or not, Dean?" he asked, sternly.

It was then that Dean shut up and nodded. He figured Castiel was an angel so nothing bad could come from this plan. He was sent to help them, after all.

"Yeah, sorry." he said, quietly.

"Okay, then." the angel said, then looked away, suddenly and sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" Roxie asked, noticing the angel's discomfort.

"Well, my wings are very...I just- I need some privacy. Mortals weren't meant to see my wings this closely. You couldn't survive the power." he replied.

Although what he said was true, Castiel was also very conservative and shy when it came to things like exposure. Especially his wings.

"You all need to close your eyes." he ordered, seriously.

They did what he told them and covered their eyes, completely. A moment later, they heard the flutter of his wings then silence again.

"You can open them now." the angel said.

They dropped their hands from their faces and looked to the angel with curiosity. They had never seen an angel feather before and were kind of interested. Well, a lot interested.

Castiel, then, handed Dean a long, black feather, about a foot long. Probably one of his smaller feathers, since they're rumored to be quite powerful. Dean took the feather and thanked Castiel.

"Next time you call me, someone better be dying." he warned, before disappearing.

At that very moment, the door opened and Sunny walked in, casually.

"Hey, where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, quickly walking over to her.

When he was close enough, she grabbed his face and pulled him closer to kiss him hard. He returned the kiss, gladly, and wrapped an arm around her lower back. When they parted, he looked at her and knew the spell had broken and she was back to her old self again.

"Miss me?" she asked, innocently.

"Of course." he breathed, but then snapped out of it.

"Hey! Don't come waltzing in here like nothing even happened, where were you? Where's Sam?" he demanded.

Sam stood in the doorway with his hands in his front pockets. His facial expression gave him away immediately.

"You should feel bad!" Roxie scolded him, her hands rested on her hips.

He looked up at her with those puppy-dog eyes of his and she instantly melted.

"Ohh, Sammy!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

Dean smiled at Sunny as she pouted up at him.

"Well, I obviously can't stay mad at either of you...you really couldn't control yourselves." he said.

She slipped him a cute smile then slid her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He brought the feather up to her neck and tickled her with it.

"What the hell is that?" she giggled, swatting it away.

"This is what I had to get for your sexy ass to love me again." he replied, with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, a feather?" she asked, chuckling.

"Ey, not just any feather, alright? This is one of Castiel's angel wing feathers. I gotta bring it to the Fates before it gets dark." he explained. "Apparently, it has magic powers."

"Interesting." she mused.

"You know what...I actually missed your silver tongued sarcasm." he replied, matter-of-factly.

She giggled and pulled him into another hug, then looked over at Sam and Roxie. He looked at her and smiled, softly as he held Roxie in their own hug. He then, pulled away so he could lay a deep, passionate kiss on her. Surprised, Roxie's eyes went wide but then she closed them again and happily fell into the kiss.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I'm still here...if ya haven't noticed?" Bobby alerted them, pointlessly.

Within all the excitement, and of course, Bobby not talking, they had forgotten he was there and was now lost in their own little fantasies as they made out and reunited.

"Alright, then, I guess I'll just go home now." he said to himself.

He grabbed his car keys and weapon bag then headed for the front door.

"Idjits." he muttered as he passed the newly, united couples and slipped out the door.

"Thanks for the help, Bobby." Dean finally called, just before the older man left.

Bobby smiled and nodded his response, then left.

Sunny thought to herself as she kissed Dean, she thought about how lucky she was to have him. How happy she was to have him. He had put with a lot of shit the last couple days and she appreciated that. She appreciated his efforts and his stubborness, the fact that he would've done anything to get her back, to make her love him again. He really loved her and this proved it. He had been so upset that she was touching his brother the way she used to. She would kiss him the same way she had kissed Dean. She had to make it up to him. Big time.

Sam realized he was being unfair to Roxie, before the Cupid mess. He let his fear of getting hurt mess with his relationship with her. That, and he didn't want to get too close to her just to have her be hurt or killed. Like Jessica. He didn't know what he'd do if anything terrible happened to her. He cared about her too much to let it get that far. During his time being in love with Sunny, he finally realized he couldn't keep doing that to her. He had to take that final step and tell her how he feels.

He beckoned Roxie to join him outside so they could talk in private. Once they were outside and away from the motel, he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Roxie, I need to tell you something." he began.

"What is it, Sam?" she asked, her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I want to tell you that...I've been acting like a total flake to you and I haven't been completely honest with you about...how I feel." he said.

Roxie looked down and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I was unfair to you and I'm sorry...but my eyes are open now. I'm not afraid of being close to you anymore, Roxie." he smiled, and lifted her face up by her chin with a curled finger.

"I love you." he whispered.

Her eyes filled with small tears as she smiled, brightly and she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Sam...I love you too! So much." she cried, softly.

With a sniffle, she pulled away, slightly, and he captured her lips with his. They kissed slow and gently, finally ready to make that last move and become official.

Inside the motel, Dean was getting ready to take to the feather to the Fates and repay them for breaking the spell. He emptied the shallow bowl of the burnt Jujuke' Herb and refilled with a fresh batch, then chanted the incantation before lighting the match and throwing it in the bowl.

When he returned, he and Sunny went into their room and went to sleep...but not before having awesome make-up sex!

Dean closed the bedroom door and stepped over to the bed where Sunny lay waiting for him. He crawled from the foot of the bed to directly above her, staring down at her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks. He lowered himself on top of her and they kissed, gently at first. Lightly nibbling his lip, she smiled and slid her fingers down his sides, tickling him slightly. He shuddered at her touch and deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue deeper into her mouth and thrusting slowly against her.

She moaned, softly, into his moan at both the thrust and his tongue sliding hard against hers. She could feel his hardened cock through his pants and reached to undo them. At the same time, he undid hers then moved to take her shirt off. He appreciated her choice not to wear a bra that day and took her right breast in his mouth while he gently squeezed the other. She tilted her head back and sighed, contently. Glad to have her feelings for him back, glad to have him doing these things to her and not his brother.

He proceeded to remove her pants as he swirled his tongue around her pierced nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped a chunk, gently, pulling him closer. Her leg rubbed up against his ribs, after kicking her pants completely off, then slid back downwards so she could use her feet to remove his. The second they were down to his knees, he released his rock-solid erection and shoved it inside her.

She let out a sharp cry, as he filled her completely, and slid her hands up his back. He thrusted deeper but stayed gentle and slow. She arched her back, slipping small moans and whimpers into his ear, motivating him to go faster, deeper. He clutched her wrists and held them down above her head as he pummeled her, in and out, deeper and faster. Her soft whimpers escalated to deep cries as he rubbed over her sensitive soft, beckoning her to come.

She, then, pushed him onto his back and without missing a beat, she rode him quickly. He moaned involuntarily, as she leaned back and rolled her hips back and forth. She breathed rapidly, alternating small cries with loud moans. Dean took her hold of her hips and lifted his up hard against her, forcing his cock deeper inside her. She let out a surprised moan and tilted her head back, as he continuously pushed and pulled her back and forth by her hips, faster and faster until he felt himself begin to stiffen inside her. Her cries became more urgent as she felt his climax nearing.

Suddenly, he let off a loud moan himself as he felt her walls closing in on him, her orgasm following closely behind. He threw himself on top of her again and quickly thrusted into her, hard and deep, until she finally screamed his name in ecstasy and came. Not a second later, he, too, cried out as he pumped his love-juice deep inside her, filling her. Slumping atop of her, he breathed a deep sigh of contentment and kissed her neck, gently.

He could feel her heart pounding against his chest as she caught her breath and moved her bangs out of her face to kiss him.

"God, I missed you." he breathed in her ear and stroked her hair, twirling small chunks around his finger.

He rolled off her and laid next to her, holding his head up with his fist. She turned and faced him, with a cute smile on her face. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, then kissed him passionately.

"I'll always be your girl, baby." she cooed, making him growl seductively and push her back down on her back to kiss her hard and long.

Meanwhile, Sam and Roxie had gotten themselves a room of their own and were definitely using it to their advantage. Sam was finally giving Roxie what she had been desperately craving. He lay on top of her, both naked under the sheets, kissing fiercely. They both had their hands buried in each others hair, writhing and grinding against one another.

She moaned loudly, as he thrusted inside her, slow but deep. With every plunge she made soft whimpers and sharp cries of pleasure. When he had made that move she was so happy, she almost couldn't believe it and made sure not to get too excited, in case he ended up backing off again. Instead, he went for her pants zipper and actually removed her pants himself, something he'd never done before. It didn't completely sink in, however, until he finally sunk in, into her that is. She wrapped her legs around him and clawed the sheets on both sides of her.

She gripped his sides and urged him closer, gesturing that she wanted him to go faster and harder. He got the message and began pounding into her, quickly and harder. She smiled as she cried out and rocked her hips up and down along with him. She, then, shot her arms up, over her head, and grabbed the headboard posts. As they neared their climaxes, their breathing became rapid and shallow, he could feel her tightening around his hard-on as it stiffened inside her, ready to explode at any minute.

Beforehand, he had remembered how ready he was to ravage Sunny when they were in love and took that eagerness and used it for Roxie. If he could want it with Sunny so easily, then he shouldn't have had any problems doing it with Roxie. He did love her, he did want her, badly at that and he used that wanting and needing urge to his advantage. When he reached for Roxie's pants' button, he felt himself getting stronger about it and pushed all his fears aside. He finally let his thinking come from his pants instead of his brain.

Their bodies shivered as they came together, both crying out loudly and stiffening their bodies. After Sam pumped the last of his juices inside her, he rolled off of her and snuggled up against her. He slid his arm around her shoulders and she laid with her head resting on his shoulder and her arm stretched across his chest. They regulated their breathing and smiled at each other before kissing goodnight.

"I love you, Sam." she sighed, happily, closing her eyes and nuzzling his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Roxie." he replied, kissing the top of her head.

With everything back to normal, the two couples fell fast asleep, more in love than ever before and finally able to relax and sleep through the whole night without handcuffs.

**THE END**

_A/N: Ehh, I think the ending could've been a little better but whatever. Lol. So, that's it for CC, I hope you all enjoyed it and please, please, stick around for my new long-story coming soon. (Like I already said up there, heh, I tend to repeat myself.) It may take a little while to get posted because I want to complete a couple chapters to keep it flowing nicely, yknow? Rest assured, it will be worth the wait. I got everything worked out! Anyway, plz review and don't hesitate to throw me some ideas for another short story or one-shot. I will be posting some of those in the meantime, so have at it and share with me!_

_See ya soon!_


End file.
